Tornaq
Overview Tornaq is a guardian spirit made flesh - in this case her flesh has taken the form of an enormous polar bear. Tornaq is the embodiment of arctic fury, and has more than enough power to maul her opponents at close range. Her ice blast slows and damages opponents. Tornaq can encase her forearms in a heavy sheet of ice - slowing her melee attacks but increasing their power. She can also encase her torso in ice as a form of armor. Both types of armor can be shattered on the ground as an additional short-range attack. Origin Tornaq guards the wild places in the north - preserving the land and the animals that live on it. She is often aggressive, thinning herds and uprooting land as necessary to maintain balance. Most of the time Tornaq sleeps beneath the earth, resting her strength and monitoring the land in dreams. When the first Kaiju appeared on earth, Tornaq took note in her slumber, and began to dream of a form for herself powerful enough to maintain balance against even the most imposing of foes. Energy System Tornaq increases energy through close-quarters combat. As she fights her fury builds, allowing her to call upon arctic forces of snow and ice to enhance her combat abilities. When out of combat, Tornaq's fury begins to drain. Once per match Tornaq may encase herself in a block of ice to enter a state of intense hibernation - building both health and energy at a rapid pace. Ranged Combat Tornaq can summon powerful Ice Blasts, which slow and damage opponents at range. This blast takes the form of a cone from her mouth, and thus cannot be blocked by obstacles. Tornaq can also freeze her arms or torso for additional damage or protection, respectively. These icy crusts are fragile enough to shatter when Tornaq drops to all fours (as she must in order to run quickly), and the icy splinter shards damage anything nearby when she does so. Tornaq's hibernation block creates an enormous explosion of ice shards when she ends her hibernation - but she may do this only once per combat. Grappling Tornaq is a powerful grappling opponent, with a number of signature methods for extracting pain from her helpless opponents. The glyphs on her arms and torso serve not only to protect her flesh from harm, but also lend her great strength for lifting and throwing. Unlike most grappling kaiju, Tornaq is able to inflict Grapple Attacks just as well as she might lift or toss opponents. Melee Combat Tornaq's clawed hands & feet deal heavy edged damage in melee range. Tornaq can encrust her forearms with ice - changing her attacks into hard-hitting blunt clubs. Tornaq also has powerful jaws to bite with, and icy spines on her back with which to impale helpless opponents. Tornaq may drop to all fours to run quickly, though doing so will shatter any armors she has formed. To fight effectively, Tornaq much choose carefully between speed and damage. Weakness Tornaq is quite slow when walking on only two legs, and even slower when armored. Her ranged attack is fast and effective, but doesn't deal much raw damage. Her armor requires energy to form, but she requires melee combat to regain energy - so it can be difficult for her to use her armored form without running out of energy completely. Her hibernation is a very potent tool if used judiciously, but using it takes her out of the fight for a few seconds - which can be disastrous in multi-monster battles. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Tornaq is not especially slow or lumbering, but she is very deliberate about her movements. Her steps are wide, so they cover significant distance without pounding the ground too frequently. Her attacks are slower than most, but their higher damage makes up for the difference. But most importantly, Tornaq needs to give off an aura of strength - she exudes the possibility of sudden explosive action. The longer she keeps up her slower pace, the more fearful her opponents become of her eventual break-out. *Combat Focus: Tornaq can play a defensive game with her ice armor, or she can keep her mobility higher to chase down and maul opponents. Tornaq is angry when she fights - because anyone who fights her is by extension threatening the balance she exists to preserve. Tornaq is not fighting to kill - she wants to scare her opponents off and prove the power of her arctic realm. So she very much plays an intimidation game with her opponents - giving them the initiative in exchange for making herself appear to be an impenetrable guardian. *Special Considerations: Tornaq's ice clubs and ice armor need to work with her standard attack animations, rather than creating duplicate animation sets. We will need to build these additional shapes to test her animations with from the outset. Gallery Ortho-tornaq.jpg FoN gameplay2.jpg|Tornaq vs Duncan Tornaqmattsketch.jpg|Matt Frank's Tornaq sketch External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:White Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters Category:Deities